


Of Idiot Vampires and Halloween Dance Practices

by hondansadeensommar



Series: Orange Marmalade AU Stories [1]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Orange Marmalade AU, Vampires, dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: The boys didn't exactly ask for permission before they went on V-Live to do a Halloween dance practice video dressed as vampires.  What could possibly go wrong?





	Of Idiot Vampires and Halloween Dance Practices

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel the need to preface this story with a bit of an explanation: my NaNoWriMo project this year was supposed to be a very long A.C.E fic set in the Orange Marmalade drama universe (it's too complicated to explain, but most vampires just want to live in peace so they hide that they're vampires from everyone else). I have WAY more ideas than will fit in that story, and have pretty much created an entire list of Idols from various companies that are vampires/little bits of their backstory. This is a side story that came from that massive list. There will be more of these to come as I finish other ones.

Jinwook watched as Dongyeol quickly turned on their music, before hurrying to his place in the pre-set for their latest song.It only took a moment for the music to start blasting through their practice room speakers, and he was almost instantly lost in the sound of everything around him as he worked through the choreography for what felt like the millionth time.Even after all of those rehearsals and all of the time spent perfecting this dance, Jinwook couldn’t help worrying that something would go wrong.After all, they hadn’t exactly gotten this V-Live broadcast approved by their company, nor had they had a chance to actually practice in their vampire costumes.

The whole idea had started off as a bit of a joke amongst the _maknae_ line the previous Halloween, when they had simply dressed up in the most ridiculous outfits possible and done a cute video for their fans.Hwanhee had joked afterwards that they should do a dance practice dressed as vampires, a sort of tongue in cheek reference to the fact that all ten of them survived on cartons of blood that were regularly delivered to their dorm.Dongyeol and Gyujin had loved the idea, and had spent most of the year attempting to convince the rest of them that it was actually a good idea, and that it would be hilarious in a few years when they were ready to publicly admit that they were vampires.

The group itself had been created as a bit of an experiment anyway; their CEO, Lee Sunho, had specifically chosen the ten of them to debut together just to see if it could actually work.The plan had always been for them to gain some popularity, and then to announce that they were vampires in a few years and see whether or not people would be able to look past the fact that someone was a vampire.Jinwook and all of his members had agreed to the terms in their contracts.Everyone from the company was well aware that they were all vampires, just like the company’s own CEO, so there had never really been any issues within the confines of T.O.P Media.But there were some rather strict rules that the boys were supposed to follow when it came to social media and public interactions with their fans - they had even been forced to refuse all food during their American tour after Sungjun and Hwanhee had been stupid and decided to taste the cake fans had sent to them in Chicago - and Jinwook couldn’t help being concerned that they were toeing the line just a bit _too_ closely with this one and that it would result in the whole group being reprimanded by their CEO.

Finishing the choreography without incident - or at least without anyone getting injured, in their case - was a relief.The capes that went along with all of their costumes weren’t exactly the easiest things to deal with, and Jinwook had been afraid that people would end up getting tangled around each other.Besides a brief moment in which Sooil’s cape had found a way to wrap around Sungjun’s head, which had set off a wave of laughter across the room because of the improbability of it all given how tall the two men were, everything had gone fairly smoothly.Jinwook found himself hurrying over towards the center of the room as they finished, crowding in with the other members in front of the camera as Wooseok, Yein, and Minsoo pulled out their own phones so that the group could watch the broadcast themselves and respond to comments. 

“Wooshin- _oppa_ makes a handsome vampire…” Minsoo read out, raising the pitch of his voice to imitate that of the female fan that had written the comment.

“ _Yah_ … someone says we aren’t convincing.Apparently vampires have glowing purple eyes,” Wooseok replied, ignoring the older man’s gentle teasing.

“They don’t make glowing purple contact lenses,” Changhyun replied, shaking his head.“Trust me, we looked for them…”

“I don’t think I want to put something that’s actually glowing that close to my eyes…” Sooil commented, shaking his head.“It would probably have to really toxic for it to glow.Or maybe even radioactive…”

“Oooh, then we could have all turned into Spiderman!” Hwanhee commented with a smile.Jinwook just shook his head as the second _maknae_ began pretending that he was Spiderman for the camera, hamming it up to make their fans laugh at his antics.

The broadcast continued on in that fashion for a while; Jinwook could see a staff member walking into the room after a few minutes, watching them with a raised eyebrow.Clearly someone from the company had seen the broadcast notification and sent a manager into the room to keep an eye on things since they weren’t exactly _supposed_ to be on V-Live at that moment.Everything seemed great, and Jinwook felt himself relaxing more and more as the broadcast went on.All of the apprehension he’d felt when the first started melted away, until he noticed Dongyeol in the corner of the screen opening a bottle of blood and inserting a clear straw.All of their blood was packaged up as some type of meal supplement shakes, so under normal circumstances it wouldn’t have been an issue for them to be seen with the bottles.But the clear straw was a definite no-no during any type of fan interaction, whether it be in person or via social media.Still, Jinwook didn’t want to call attention to what the _maknae_ was doing, so instead he chose to focus on what was happening on camera in hopes that the manager would see and get Dongyeol off camera before anyone saw what was going on.

Unfortunately, luck didn’t seem to be on their sides as Dongyeol took a sip from the bottle, letting the tell-tale red liquid appear on camera for the briefest of moments before he seemed to realize that he’d screwed up.Almost immediately, questions began to pop up in the comments about what Dongyeol was drinking.

“What is Xiao- _oppa_ drinking?”Jinwook wanted to face palm as Yein read out the comment without really thinking about it, watching the look of horror spread across his face when he realized what he’d done and turned towards Jinwook and Sooil for help in dealing with the situation.

“Xiao- _ah_ hasn’t been feeling well,” Sooil commented quickly, jumping in to save the day before Jinwook could respond.“He got food poisoning a few days ago, and he hasn’t been eating well so the staff have him drinking some kind of vitamin drink so that he doesn’t get sick again.”

“But I’m already feeling a lot better,” Dongyeol commented, smiling for the camera even as Jinwook saw their CEO walking into the room looking less than thrilled at the fact that they were doing a live stream at that moment.“Please don’t worry about me, Honey10.The staff and my _hyungs_ are taking good care of me!”

“Ah, we should probably go… we still have other schedules tonight.We love you, Honey10!” Jinwook said, as he saw their CEO motioning for him to wrap things up.It was quite clear that he was not happy with the boys, although Jinwook wasn’t sure how bad it was going to be.Lee Sunho had obviously seen Dongyeol’s slip with the blood, and Jinwook knew that was a major issue.But what wasn’t quite clear was whether or not the man was upset from the broadcast itself, or if the blood incident was going to be his only source of frustration with the ten of them.

It took a minute for everyone to say their goodbyes to the camera, before finally the manager that had come to keep an eye on them turned it off before turning to bow at their CEO.“I am sorry, _huijangnim_ … I didn’t see the harm in letting them continue the broadcast once they’d already started, and I didn’t realize Dongyeol- _ah_ had blood on camera until after it had already been noticed…”

Jinwook watched in silence as the older man sighed, shaking his head.“What’s done is done.At least Sooil- _ah_ had the presence of mind to come up with a reasonable explanation.We’ll just have to hope that the viewers watching the broadcast at home will buy it,” Sunho replied.“What were you thinking with the costumes, though?And where did you even get vampire outfits without anyone on staff noticing that you were all dressing up the same?”

“We ordered them online,” Sooil admitted, looking down at the ground.“Sungjun’s sister brought them over to the dorm after they were delivered to his family’s house.”

Sunho sighed, shaking his head.“And none of you happened to think that this might not be the best idea, given the fact that we’re currently trying to _hide_ the fact that all ten of you are vampires?” the man asked.

“It was meant to be a joke, _huijangnim_ ,” Hwanhee replied.“We weren’t trying to be realistic with it… we just wanted to have some fun.”

“I didn’t mean to mess it up, _huijangnim_ , manager- _nim_ , _hyungs_ … I was nervous about getting the dance right with the costume and everything else, and I forgot to eat this morning…” Dongyeol began, clearly upset by his mistake.“Please don’t punish the others, _huijangnim_.It was my fault, not theirs…”

“No one is being punished.At least not today,” Sunho commented, shaking his head again.“It was stupid of all of you to do the broadcast in the first place.But I doubt that anything will come of it, when there are so many Idols that are coming out as vampires already and you were able to come up with a reasonable answer for the questions.But I’m changing the password to your V-Live account, and none of you are getting it again for a very, very long time.If you want to broadcast, you’ll have to go through the managers and get it properly approved _before_ you get access to the page.Do you understand?”

“Yes, _huijangnim_ ,” Jinwook replied for the group, bowing to the older man as he turned to leave the room.

“Oh… and Hwanhee- _yah_ …” Sunho began, turning back to face them.

“Yes, _hyuijangnim_?”

“Radioactive contact lenses would kill you, _not_ turn you into Spiderman,” the man commented, smiling at the group of them before shaking his head and turning to leave them alone in the room.


End file.
